Helmets are worn in sports (e.g., hockey, lacrosse, football, etc.) and other activities (e.g., motorcycling, industrial work, military activities, etc.) to protect their wearers against head injuries. Certain helmets can be adjustable so that a fit of the helmet on a wearer's head can be adjusted.
In particular, some helmets comprise a front shell member and a rear shell member and an adjustment system that allows relative movement between the front and rear shell members of the helmet in order to adjust the fit of the helmet on the wearer's head. While such adjustment systems provide a desired adjustment of the helmet, they may also present certain disadvantages. For instance, the adjustment system may sometimes be bulky or otherwise affect an appearance (e.g., dimensions) of the helmet and/or may be prone to damage (e.g., deformation, breaking) which may prevent or otherwise affect proper functioning of the adjustment system.
For these and/or other reasons, there is a need to improve adjustable helmets.